


Baking My Way Into Your Heart - Extras

by EsseandBi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate POVs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseandBi/pseuds/EsseandBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se non avete letto Baking My Way Into Your Heart, questo allora non avrà probabilmente nessun senso. Qualche materiale extra dalla storia principale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Unexpected Part II (Nighttime at the Stilinski House)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking My Way Into Your Heart - Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583431) by [theSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence). 



> **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf appartiene a Mtv e a Jeff Davis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Punto di vista di Stiles durante il soggiorno di Derek a casa Stilinski._

Stiles crollò nel letto di suo padre, stanco dopo una giornata intensa di eventi. Spegnendo la lampada sul comodino, prese Sourwolf, stringendoselo al petto, chiudendo gli occhi assonnati. Si tirò il piumino sopra la spalla e seppellì il viso nel cuscino, respirando il profumo confortante del dopobarba di suo padre. Anche se avrebbe voluto trascorrere la giornata con suo padre, non poteva lamentarsi di aver avuto la possibilità di trascorrere più tempo con Derek.

Certo, fu sorpreso dall'improvviso invito a cena, ma era anche molto grato. Non era mai stato molto felice di stare a casa da solo, così avere la possibilità di uscire con una compagnia era come un dono di Dio. Era stato ancora più divertente dalla famiglia di Derek.

Stiles ridacchiò tra sé, ricordando il commento di Peter a riguardo la bravura dei pasticcieri con le loro mani e lingue. Ridacchiò di nuovo nel modo in cui il commento aveva spaventato il povero Derek. Il ragazzo più grande era chiaramente imbarazzato per quasi tutto quello che suo zio aveva detto, ma Stiles aveva trovato Peter piuttosto spiritoso.

E anche Laura era abbastanza sfacciata. Gli ricordava un po' Lydia. Lui in realtà non poteva credere che qualcuno come lei fosse terrorizzata dallo stesso film che aveva spaventato lui dalla prima volta che aveva visto 'The Ring'.

'Ma, ad essere onesti, quel film è terribilmente spaventoso. Il modo in cui quella ragazza saliva dal pozzo e come lentamente faceva quella raccapricciante camminata verso lo schermo. Oh mio dio. E poi, all'improvviso, non era più solo in tv, in realtà stava _uscendo_ dalla tv!'

Stiles aprì di nuovo gli occhi, aggrottando la fronte mentre cercava di vedere nel buio. 'Va tutto bene. Era solo un film... non l'ho nemmeno _visto_ stasera'. Ma l'immagine della ragazza era chiara come se l'avesse fatto.

Chiuse gli occhi con forza, stringendo il suo lupo contro di lui, tirandosi la coperta sopra la testa. 'Non c'è nessuna ragazza raccapricciante là fuori - Non c'è nessuna ragazza raccapricciante là fuori-' ripeté il mantra nella sua testa, ma non aiutò il suo cuore dall'accelerare. Stiles si rannicchiò strettamente. Forse, se si faceva più piccolo, nessuna ragazzina malvagia poteva trovarlo.

Cercò di dimenticare il film. Cercò di far uscire l'immagine dalla sua mente. Ma nonostante fosse nascosto sotto la coperta, si sentiva completamente esposto. Come se forse qualcosa l'avrebbe raggiunto e toccato la schiena.

Stiles sobbalzò nel letto, non gradendo per niente l'idea. Si arrampicò per la lampada sul comodino, armeggiando per l'interruttore, quasi buttandola giù nel processo. La stanza si illuminò di luce, mentre Stiles si sedette e si nascose dietro il suo lupo, sbirciando nella stanza.

'Calmati. La stanza è vuota. Non c'è nessuno qui tranne me'. Anche se sapeva che questo era vero, non poteva che essere paranoico. 'Ma se _non_ fossi solo in questa stanza? E se ci fosse qualcuno nascosto nell'armadio?'

I suoi occhi saettarono verso la porta chiusa, come si morse nervosamente il labbro. 'No, no, no...' dentro di sé piagnucolò. 'E se qualcuno mi stesse _guardando_ attraverso le stecche della porta?'

Questo non andava bene. Questo non andava affatto bene. Non poteva farlo. Dormire non sembrava possibile in questo particolare momento. 'Forse... forse Derek è ancora sveglio' Stiles inspirò aria in sollievo. 'Sì! Questo va bene! Derek mi aiuterà a dimenticare quello stupido film. Giocheremo a carte di nuovo e parleremo e andrà tutto bene. Ho bisogno di Derek'.

Dando un ultimo sguardo alla porta chiusa dell'armadio, Stiles saltò fuori dal letto e si affrettò verso la porta, scorrendo la mano contro il muro nel corridoio buio per trovare l'interruttore della luce. Accendendolo, si affrettò a tornare nella stanza per spegnere la lampada sul comodino e poi si affrettò a tornare nella luce. Stiles si incamminò verso la sua camera da letto, aprendo la porta il più silenziosamente possibile.

“Derek?” sussurrò nel buio. “Derek, sei sveglio?”

Stiles scivolò nella stanza, andando verso la sua scrivania, dove sapeva ci sarebbe stato un mazzo di carte. Con Sourwolf sotto un braccio e le carte in mano, era pronto a svegliare il suo amico addormentato. Guardò verso il suo letto e sbatté le palpebre. No. Oh no. Non poteva essere giusto.

Derek era sparito.

'Oh, merda!' Stiles disse, girandosi per l'interruttore della luce. Come la stanza si illuminò, il suo cuore accelerò realizzando che Derek era introvabile.

'Forse i miei occhi stanno giocando brutti scherzi. Forse è davvero sotto le coperte'. Le carte gli caddero di mano mentre si affrettava verso il letto per tirare indietro la coperta. Non andava bene. Il letto era vuoto.

'Qualcuno l'ha preso? Sta bene? Dove si trova? Sta male? Oh no, è _morto_? Derek, dove _sei_?'

Il suo respirò si inceppò, mentre sentiva un attacco di panico arrivare. 'No, non _ora_. Ho bisogno di trovare Derek!'

Con la coperta ancora in mano, Stiles corse fuori dalla stanza e volò giù per le scale. Accese la luce nella sala al piano di sotto. Proprio mentre stava andando a prendere le scarpe, vide una figura sul divano.

La sua reazione iniziale fu la paura. 'C'è uno sconosciuto sul mio divano!' ma ben presto cominciò a riconoscere la persona che giaceva lì. 'È Derek. Sta bene?' Stiles si avvicinò, la brillantezza dalla sala illuminava la strada. Stiles si chinò sul retro del divano, allungando la mano proprio sotto il naso di Derek per assicurarsi che il suo amico stesse ancora respirando. Stiles sospirò di sollievo. Era lì. Nulla di male era accaduto a Derek. Stava dormendo.

'Okay, forse ho esagerato un po'. Non è successo niente di male a Derek. Lui è forte. Può prendersi cura di se stesso come ha fatto oggi nel bosco'. Stiles si sedette sul retro del divano, guardando il suo amico addormentato. 'È stato abbastanza impressionante però. Quel cinghiale era davvero enorme. Scommetto che se avesse voluto, Derek probabilmente avrebbe lottato sottomettendolo'. Ridacchiò.

Stiles si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso l'altro lato per vedere meglio la figura addormentata. Tracciò con un dito le sopracciglia di Derek, verso le rughe che erano ora invisibili a causa del suo rilassamento. 'Di solito è accigliato' Stiles rifletté. Infine, lasciando cadere la coperta e sistemando Sourwolf accanto a lui, Stiles premette leggermente i suoi indici agli angoli della bocca di Derek, spingendoli verso il basso in una smorfia. Rise tra sé, vedendo la vista familiare. Li spinse verso l'alto questa volta, costringendo Derek a sorridere. Questo portò Stiles a ridere ancora di più. Ritirò un dito e trasferì l'altro poco sotto il labbro inferiore di Derek. Lo mosse su e giù, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca.

“Il mio nome è Signor Hale e sbufferò e mangerò tutta la tua torta! Muahahaha! Oh cosa? Che cos'era questo? Non capisco i tuoi riferimenti impressionanti della cultura pop e del tutto pertinenti, ma capisco i riferimenti Marvel perché voglio essere proprio come Wolverine. Capito, bub?”

Portò l'altra mano ad alzare leggermente il naso di Derek, mentre faceva rumori di sniffare. “Hm? Che cos'è? Che cos'è questo odore? È... _limone_? Ooh, io amooooo i limoni. Ti prego Stiles. Il mio corpo è pronto se mi darai un delizioso dolce al limone. Meglio ancora, mangerò te e saranno due dolci in uno”.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere. Una parte di lui sapeva che era sbagliato giocare con Derek nel sonno, mentre l'altra parte era semplicemente esterrefatta che il ragazzo più grande potesse dormire con qualcosa di simile. Stiles allungò le mani, appoggiando il mento sulle braccia mentre si appoggiava contro il divano. Osservò Derek ancora un po'. Ascoltò ancora il suo respiro, guardando il regolare alzamento e abbassamento del suo petto.

Stiles sorrise. 'È ancora bello quando dorme'.

Stiles mosse un braccio, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di toccare. Tracciò leggermente con un dito uno zigomo forte, poi giù per la mascella pronunciata. Poi percorse il pollice contro la corta barba, ogni pelo graffiava contro la sua pelle. Infilò il braccio sotto il mento e sospirò.

“Ti dirò un piccolo segreto, va bene?” Stiles sussurrò. “Mi piaci davvero davvero, Derek. Qualche volta mi sento come se mi comportassi un po' troppo appiccicosamente, ma non posso farne a meno. Mi piace davvero stare con te. Tu mi rendi felice”. Sospirò di nuovo, il suo sorriso dolce cadde dal suo volto. “Io... io spero che un giorno... forse... forse anche io ti piacerò”.

Stiles si sistemò in modo da rimanere in ginocchio, guardando il viso addormentato di Derek. Sfiorò il dorso della mano contro la guancia di Derek, accarezzandola dolcemente. Poi, appoggiandosi, mise il più leggero dei baci su un angolo delle labbra di Derek, non osando muoversi oltre.

“Buona notte, Derek” respirò, una volta spintosi via.

Stiles raggiunse la coperta, sistemandola sopra il ragazzo più grande prima di alzarsi, raccogliere il lupo, e avvicinarsi su per le scale. Arrivò fino alla porta della camera di suo padre prima di fermarsi, ritornando ai pensieri di prima. Stiles si morse il labbro.

'F-forse a Derek non dispiacerebbe...'

Tornò nella sua stanza, spense la luce e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi spense la luce nel piano prima di tornare di sotto. Infine, spense la luce del corridoio, immergendosi nelle tenebre mentre strisciava di nuovo verso il divano. Stava per scivolare vicino a Derek quando si ricordò di quello che era dietro di lui.

Sentendo il suo cuore battere forte nel petto, Stiles cedette alla sua voglia ridicola, si avvicinò al televisore e la mosse in modo che lo schermo fosse rivolto verso il pavimento. Se fosse stato nella sua stanza, l'avrebbe affacciata di fronte alla finestra aperta, verso una caduta di tre metri. Soddisfatto, Stiles sollevò le coperte e scivolò accanto a Derek.

Non era esattamente un sacco di spazio per cominciare, così Stiles fece del suo meglio per infilarsi. Si girò su un fianco, abbracciando Sourwolf ancora una volta.

Fu allora che, quando Stiles era in bilico sul bordo del divano, Derek finalmente si mosse, aggiustando la sua posizione sul divano in modo che anche lui fosse più vicino. Stiles era in grado di spostarsi. Sorrise prima di chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi finalmente prendere dal sonno. Pochi momenti di tranquillità dopo, quasi saltò fuori dalla sua pelle quando sentì due braccia avvolgersi intorno a lui. Stiles si sentì tirare, in modo che lui non avesse davvero una scelta se non usare il petto di Derek come un cuscino.

“Derek?” Stiles disse, guardando in alto. Il ragazzo in questione era ancora profondamente addormentato. Stiles sorrise. Si tirò la coperta sulle spalle e seppellì il viso nel cuscino, respirando il profumo confortante puramente di Derek. Poi, al sicuro dalle ombre tra le braccia del suo protettore, Stiles si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** A volte, quando scrivo dal punto di vista di un personaggio, ho ancora pensieri su quello che gli altri personaggi dicono, fanno o pensano, ma dal momento che non centrano con la storia, quei pensieri rimangono nella mia testa. Era il caso di questa storia. Ma poi Izaya91 ha chiesto di vedere il punto di vista di Stiles durante questa parte, così ho pensato 'perché no?' Così l'ho scritto e l'ho inviato attraverso un PM ahah. E poi hanno chiesto se avessi l'intenzione di pubblicarlo per farlo leggere ad altre persone. Così, ho pensato ancora una volta 'perché no?' E il gioco è fatto. Quindi, se vi piace, dovreste ringraziare Izaya91 ahah.
> 
> Inoltre, se avete altri suggerimenti, non esitate a chiedere. Chi lo sa? Magari potreste vederlo qui.


	2. From Linger (Stiles' Birthday Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Punto di vista di Isaac durante la festa di compleanno di Stiles. One-sided Scisaac._

Isaac era stato assegnato alle bevande la notte della festa a sorpresa di Stiles. Stava impilando alcuni bicchieri rossi mentre la notte si avvicinava e con essa l'arrivo del festeggiato.

“Ehi Isaac. Posso avere uno di quelli?” disse Danny, avvicinandosi a lui con il portatile al seguito. Aveva gli occhi incollati allo schermo.

“Ecco qua” disse il biondo, consegnandone uno. “Nessuna sua traccia?”

Lui scosse la testa. “Non ancora” le sopracciglia scure si alzarono mentre si versava da bere. “Oh, ehi! Quello assomiglia a Derek”.

Isaac guardò sopra la spalla del suo amico per scrutare lo schermo. Non c'erano dubbi con quel ciuffo di capelli e la giacca di pelle nera. Isaac sorrise. “Così ha deciso di venire, dopo tutto”. Guardò l'ora sul portatile di Danny. “È arrivato giusto in tempo”.

Danny ridacchiò. ”Elegantemente in ritardo. È bello che Scott sia riuscito a raggiungerlo, però. Penso che Stiles sarà felice di vederlo qui”.

“Cosa? _Tu_ non lo sei?” lo prese in giro Isaac.

“Ehi. Ora, mentre _devo_ ammettere di pensare che Derek è _molto_ interessante, ti faccio sapere che questo non basta”.

Isaac si limitò a sorridere. “Va bene, va bene”.

“Inoltre. Quel ragazzo ha occhi solo per il festeggiato”.

Isaac sbuffò, divertito. “Non sono mai state pronunciate parole più vere”.

La coppia si mise a ridere proprio mentre il campanello suonò, rivelando il ragazzo più grande.

“Ehi” spuntò fuori Jackson, allungandosi per afferrare un bicchiere per sé prima di sbirciare sopra la spalla del suo migliore amico per guardare lo schermo. “Dio, Danny. Nonostante tu sia fottutamente brillante, a volte sei solo raccapricciante. Tipo, se puoi entrare nel sistema dell'ascensore, cos'altro hai guardato?”

“Questo proviene dal ragazzo che voleva guardassi un video di lui addormentato? Te l'ho detto prima, non coinvolgermi nei tuoi feticci contorti”.

“ _Ehi_. Pensavo di essere sonnambulo!” ringhiò Jackson.

Danny rise. “Peccato che era solo Stiles a trascinare il tuo culo fuori dal letto e lasciarti in posti casuali”.

Isaac rise al ricordo. “Gesù, Jackson. Quanto _è_ pesante il tuo sonno?”

“Mi _drogava_ a quei tempi”.

“E questo è quello che ottieni per scherzare con l'Adderall del ragazzo” si strinse nelle spalle Danny.

“È successo una volta”.

“Le hai scambiate con le pillole alla caffeina! È stato sveglio per quasi 48 ore, somaro!” Danny rimproverò il suo amico.

“B-beh...” farfugliò Jackson. “Mi sono _scusato_ per quello”.

Isaac scosse semplicemente la testa. Jackson e Stiles erano pericolosi insieme, ed erano _amici_. Si chiese brevemente che tipo di cose si sarebbero fatti a vicenda se davvero si fossero _odiati_ l'un l'altro.

“Oh! È lui!” disse Danny eccitato. “Ragazzi! Sta arrivando!”

“Tutti zitti! Jackson! Spegni la musica!” disse Lydia da qualche altra parte nella stanza.

Jackson scappò via dai suoi amici per fare proprio questo. Erano avvolti nelle tenebre dopo che Lydia spense le luci. Danny scollegò il collegamento prima di spegnere il suo portatile.

Isaac sentì un po' di fruscii qua e là, prima che la stanza si fermasse mentre Stiles apriva la porta. Il biondo sorrise tra sé, eccitato e in attesa. Stiles avrebbe amato tutto questo. Il ragazzo scivolò nell'appartamento e schiacciò l'interruttore della luce.

“Sorpresa!” gridò Isaac insieme con il resto della stanza.

“ _Cazzo_!”

Isaac rise alla reazione di Stiles, mentre si avvicinava a lui con un drink in mano. “Buon compleanno, amico” sorrise, consegnando il bicchiere a Stiles.

“Oh amico, questo è fantastico!” sorrise Stiles prima di tirare Isaac in un abbraccio, dandogli calorosamente una pacca sulla schiena. Prese un sorso dal bicchiere. “Ooh, e questo è ancora più fantastico” sorrise da un orecchio all'orecchio. “Isaac, tu sei il _re_. Qualcuno mi porti un altro di questi!” scherzò per metà, indicando il bicchiere.

“Stiiiiiiiiiles!”

Il ragazzo venne letteralmente attaccato da Scott McCall, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati balzava sul suo amico, soffocandolo in un abbraccio. Isaac ridacchiò all'esuberanza del suo amico.

Guardò Stiles trascinato via da una massa di auguri di compleanno, abbracci e batti cinque. Ritornò indietro verso le bevande, pronto a prepararsi un bicchiere. Presto, la musica ritornò e la gente iniziò a ballare ancora una volta.

Isaac era contento solo a guardare la stanza. Non era mai stato il più sociale delle persone, ritrovandosi a preferire la compagnia di alcuni buoni amici invece di circondarsi di molti conoscenti. Guardando la stanza, vide Derek.

'Parlando di mancanza sociale...' sorrise a se stesso, prendendo un altro sorso del suo drink.

Gli piaceva Derek. Avevano frequentato insieme un corso di storia lo scorso semestre, anche se non avevano mai parlato. Derek era sempre il ragazzo tranquillo seduto in fondo all'aula, che prestava la giusta attenzione, sempre a scarabocchiare qualche appunto. Francamente, vedere quel ragazzo con Stiles nel locale, quel primo giorno, fu probabilmente la prima volta in cui vide Derek parlare con _qualcuno_.

Si guardò ancora intorno, prendendo nota di come Derek fosse semplicemente in piedi vicino ai regali, gli occhi puntati sul festeggiato. 'E sembra che neanche qui parlerà con qualcuno...' sorrise di nuovo. 'Potrebbe _essere_ più ovvio?'

Isaac decise di avvicinarsi, prendendo un altro drink per darlo al ragazzo più grande. “Ehi Derek”.

Derek finalmente distolse lo sguardo dalla figura lungo la stanza e si guardò alle spalle.

“Ehi Isaac” disse, annuendo in segno di saluto.

“Ecco” disse, consegnando a Derek il bicchiere rosso prima di bere dal proprio.

Derek sembrò confuso per un secondo prima di limitarsi a scuotere la testa e posando il bicchiere. “Non ho intenzione di rimanere a lungo”.

'Questo è sorprendente. Ho pensato che avrebbe voluto uscire con Stiles' pensò Isaac. Era curioso. “Oh? Come mai?”

“Ho un saggio da scrivere”.

'Patetico'. Isaac sbuffò. “Questo è il motivo per cui esistono i weekend” prese il bicchiere e lo porse a Derek un'altra volta. “Rilassati un po', eh?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Non mi piacciono neanche le feste”.

Isaac si mise a ridere. “Questo non mi sorprende per niente. Ma sei qui comunque, quindi cerca di divertirti”. Guardò attentamente Derek. Si strinse nelle spalle mentalmente, volendo testare la sua teoria. “Se non per te, allora fallo per il festeggiato” aggiunse, facendo un cenno nella direzione di Stiles. Isaac era quasi certo che Derek avrebbe cambiato idea, se pensava che avrebbe fatto felice Stiles. Quel ragazzo era ammirevole.

Alla fine, Derek sospirò. “Bene” disse, bevendo finalmente dal bicchiere che Isaac gli aveva dato.

Isaac sorrise. Amava avere ragione. “Bravo ragazzo”.

L'aveva detto una volta, e l'avrebbe detto ancora. Gli piaceva Derek. Il ragazzo era tranquillo e calcolatore. Era come se non facesse _niente_ senza uno scopo. E fece questa cosa con un solo sguardo che fece sentire Isaac come se avesse bisogno di fare un passo indietro e legarsi la lingua. In cui, se avesse detto o fatto qualcos'altro, sarebbe finito in guai seri e Isaac non sapeva esattamente perché, ma era costretto a rimanere sul lato buono di Derek.

Oltre questo, Isaac si sentiva anche come se fosse legato a Derek. Per primo, il modo più ovvio, era che entrambi si erano concentrati sullo stesso corso di studi. _Infine_ , Isaac aveva qualcuno con cui parlare del positivismo sociologico e delle associazioni differenziali. E dal momento che Derek aveva già seguito diverse delle lezioni che Isaac doveva ancora frequentare, parlare con lui era come parlare con uno dei professori, visto che già conosceva e capiva l'argomento.

In secondo luogo, Isaac era legato ai modi introversi di Derek. Anche lui non era la persona più socievole, almeno non quanto lo erano Scott e Stiles. E per essere gettato in questo ambiente, circondato da persone che probabilmente nemmeno conosceva, Isaac era sicuro che Derek si sentisse un po' come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Non era molto tempo fa che Isaac si era sentito allo stesso modo. Così Isaac si era preso il compito di fare amicizia con il ragazzo più grande, farlo sentire più a suo agio in questa nuova situazione. E sembrava che stesse andando abbastanza bene. Derek sembrava meno come se stesse per correre fuori dalla porta in un qualsiasi momento possibile e più rilassato – o almeno rilassato quanto il ragazzo più grande poteva essere.

E ultima cosa, e probabilmente la più importante, che rendeva Derek più caro a Isaac e che lo faceva sentire come se fossero legati, era che entrambi fossero innamorati di qualcuno. Naturalmente, a questo punto, Isaac sapeva e riconosceva i suoi sentimenti, mentre Derek sembrava bloccato nel fiume della negazione.

Isaac guardò la sua cotta, sorridente con gli amici in tutta la stanza.

Scott. Scott McCall. Scott era per Isaac quello che Stiles era per Derek.

Non riusciva esattamente a capire cosa avesse il ragazzo che lo attraeva così. Forse era il modo in cui Scott sembrava così entusiasta di tutto. Aveva un atteggiamento nei confronti della vita così vivace, in totale contrasto con l'apatia di Isaac. Scott era amichevole, estroverso, spensierato. Era sempre pronto ad aiutare un amico e si muoveva sempre con le migliori intenzioni. Era fedele all'eccesso e non gli interessava salvaguardarsi, quando un amico era nel bisogno. Era, per molti versi, ciò che Isaac non era. E quello, forse, era proprio la cosa che attirava Isaac.

In realtà era stato Scott che lo aveva portato nel loro piccolo gruppo per cominciare. Conosceva i ragazzi dal team di lacrosse al liceo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che potessero essere amici fino a quando Scott non aveva effettivamente cominciato a parlargli. Aveva iniziato a trascorrere più tempo con lui, approfondendo la loro amicizia. In un primo momento, Stiles era infastidito da lui, sentendosi come se Isaac cercasse di portare via il suo migliore amico. Ma, essendo così ridicolmente intelligente e attento, Stiles aveva capito. Aveva capito tutto prima che Isaac lo realizzasse davvero. Che Isaac amava Scott più di un semplice amico. E una volta che lo aveva capito, Isaac non era più una minaccia. In realtà, la loro amicizia sembrava essersi rafforzata dopo quello.

Non poteva davvero capire quando l'amicizia era diventata attrazione. Ma prima che lo sapesse, Isaac si era ritrovato in cerca dell'attenzione di Scott, trovando la necessità di essergli vicino. Assorbiva il suo calore, la luce che emetteva. Il calore lo cullava dopo aver sentito freddo per così tanto tempo.

Ma poi era arrivata Allison. E, naturalmente, Isaac era stato felice per Scott. Si interessava genuinamente di lei, e lei per lui. Ma non voleva dire che non faceva male vederli insieme. Isaac doveva fingere di sorridere ogni volta che li vedeva insieme. Doveva fingere di stare bene ogni volta che Scott saltava i loro piani per stare con lei. Doveva fingere di essere felice che il ragazzo di cui era innamorato era innamorato di qualcun altro. Era solo con Stiles che si permetteva di stare male. Era solo nella solitudine che si concedeva di piangere.

Alla fine, però, Isaac aveva imparato ad adattarsi, per trovare la vera felicità per il suo amico. Allison era davvero una brava persona. Se avesse dovuto guardare la felicità di Scott per _qualcuno_ , era contento che fosse con lei. Lei lo rendeva felice in modi che Isaac non poteva. Poteva essere trascorso un po' di tempo, ma Isaac trovò che non aveva più bisogno di fingere. _Poteva_ sorridere nel vederli insieme. E se Scott se la filava, ora aveva Stiles con cui uscire, considerando che Scott scappava probabilmente anche da lui. Faceva meno male vederli insieme, dove tutto quello che sentiva era euforia per i suoi amici. E mentre il sorriso di Scott poteva ancora bloccare il respiro di Isaac anche solo nel più leggero dei modi, Isaac era contento nel sapere che, mentre lui non aveva il cuore di Scott nel modo in cui lo aveva Allison, Scott aveva un posto speciale riservato solo per lui.

Ma ancora, anche oggi, Isaac era sempre attratto da Scott. Forse non così intensamente come lo era al liceo, ma l'attrazione era certamente ancora lì. Lui continuava a sorridere ogni volta che Scott era vicino. Ancora preferiva la sua compagnia sopra quella di tutti gli altri. Sapeva ancora com'era essere cotto per qualcuno fuori portata.

Isaac lanciò un'occhiata a Derek. Sorrise dolcemente a se stesso, riconoscendo l'attrazione del ragazzo più grande per Stiles, mentre fissava il festeggiato ancora una volta. Isaac scosse la testa. 'Mi chiedo quando accetterà i propri sentimenti. Non ha nessun senso tentare di nascondersi da loro'.

Alla fine, Isaac uscì fuori dai propri pensieri preferendo trovare cibo. Si diresse verso la cucina, con Derek dietro.

“Mi dispiace” sentì dire Derek.

Isaac si girò. A quanto sembrava aveva urtato qualcuno.

“Mm, dolcezza, con zigomi così non hai bisogno di chiedere scusa per niente”.

'Oh, è Chastity...' ricordò Isaac. Le sorrise in segno di saluto, mentre cercava di non ridere allo sguardo di confusione sul volto di Derek. 'Non sa che lei è un lui?' si chiese. Derek sembrava bloccato, apparentemente confuso dalla donna mascolina, così Isaac lo trascinò per un braccio verso il punto dove c'era il cibo. Afferrò un drink per se stesso e si buttò un pretzel in bocca.

“Isaac... sono solo io o ci sono un sacco di drag queen qui?”

'Ah. Quindi l'ha finalmente notato'. Stava per rispondere quando l'oggetto dei suoi affetti spuntò fuori dal nulla, sorridendo come il pazzo ubriaco che era.

“Ci _sono_ un sacco di drag queen qui” disse oggettivamente, afferrando il bicchiere dalla mano di Isaac e bevendo da esso, le sue calde dita sfiorarono quelle di Isaac.

”Calmati ragazzo” ridacchiò Isaac, dubitando che Scott necessitasse di un altro drink. Anche sotto le luci fioche, vedeva ancora il rossore sulle guance di Scott. Si voltò per rispondere a Derek. “Sì, siamo andati tutti in un bar gay per il compleanno di Danny”.

“Sì! Era la drag night, così Jackson aveva sfidato Stiles a partecipare al concorso e, naturalmente, Stiles stava per partecipare se _Jackson_ lo sfidava”.

Isaac tenne il bicchiere sopra la testa quando Scott cercò di prenderlo di nuovo, ridendo dentro di sé per i tentativi del ragazzo per raggiungerlo. Non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce quanto il leggero tocco della mano di Scott sul suo petto lo avesse davvero emozionato. ”Comunque, Stiles ha perso. _Completamente_ ” continuò Isaac, cercando di distrarsi dal tocco di Scott e dal modo in cui ancora correva il suo cuore. “Sembrava ridicolo, in realtà. Ma alle signore è piaciuto molto e l'hanno trovato adorabile. E poi sai. Amici all'istante”.

“Oh, oh!” avendo dimenticato il suo obiettivo di raggiungere la bevanda, un'idea venne in mente a Scott. “Credo che abbia ancora la roba! Vado-”

Isaac osservò Scott scappare verso l'altro lato della stanza dove stava Stiles, un po' triste nel vederlo andare via. 'La roba...?' si chiese. 'Oh, ha intenzione di chiedergli di mettere il vestito!' sorrise tra sé, divertito. Quando vide la coppia scomparire nella camera di Stiles, _sapeva_ che stavano organizzando uno spettacolo.

Come previsto, Stiles uscì con il suo vestito e parrucca, guadagnandosi boati e fischi mentre sfilava. Isaac ridacchiò. 'Solo Stiles'.

“Sei ancora brutto come l'inferno, Stilinski!”

“Smettila di parlare della tua faccia, Jackson!” urlò Stiles in risposta.

Isaac lanciò un'occhiata a dove Jackson stava ballando con Lydia, vedendolo roteare gli occhi alla risposta di Stiles. 'Quei due... se non li conoscessi meglio, giurerei che fossero segretamente innamorati'. Si voltò a guardare Derek. 'A proposito...'

Il ragazzo più grande era di nuovo distratto, gli occhi ancora su Stiles, prima di scoppiare in una risata.

Sorprese Isaac. 'Così il ragazzo stoico può ridere dopo tutto...' sorrise tra sé. 'Mi chiedo cosa ci vorrà per convincerlo a confessarsi con Stiles. Diamine... mi chiedo cosa ci vorrà per convincerlo a confessarlo a se stesso'.

Per tutto il resto della notte, Isaac scoprì che Derek si era rilassato sempre di più. In realtà aveva fatto conversazione con altre persone, permettendoli di avvicinarsi abbastanza da scivolare le cose nella sua tasca. Un paio di volte, Isaac li allontanò. Se non poteva avere il ragazzo che voleva, sicuro come l'inferno voleva cercare di aiutare Derek ad avere il suo. Tutti gli altri erano solo una distrazione non necessaria, e dannazione, uno di loro meritava di avere il ragazzo dei suoi sogni. Aveva bisogno di sapere che tipi come lui e Derek potevano trovare la felicità con persone come Scott e Stiles. Aveva bisogno di questa speranza.

Infine, quando la festa stava finendo e Isaac si trovò a essere troppo stanco per tornare al suo appartamento, si guardò intorno nella stanza per l'ultima volta. Jackson e Lydia erano addormentati sul divano. Rise silenziosamente vedendo la parrucca di Stile sulla testa di Jackson. Danny stava pulendo un po' di disordine, raccogliendo bicchieri rossi vuoti e gettandoli in un sacchetto.

Guardò verso il punto dove erano Scott e Allison, entrambi visibilmente stanchi, ma contenti, ballando lentamente mentre si tenevano vicino l'un l'altra. Scott stava passando la mano tra i capelli di Allison mentre lei gli accarezzava la nuca, scorrendo le dita tra le ciocche corte. Era agrodolce. Isaac era felice per loro - _entrambi_. Si interessava genuinamente per entrambi i suoi amici e non voleva niente di più della loro continua beatitudine.

Ma quando Scott alzò lo sguardo, girando i dolci occhi marroni prima di dargli un sorriso gentile, Isaac sentì il cuore mancare un battito, come sempre quando Scott gli sorrideva. E nonostante il desiderio per la loro felicità, in quei momenti, si trovò a volere la felicità per se stesso. Si ritrovò a desiderare che forse avrebbe dovuto dire prima qualcosa a Scott, o forse realizzare prima la verità. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se fosse stato lui a ballare con Scott tutta la notte, le sue mani ad accarezzare i suoi fianchi mentre sentiva le mani di Scott nei suoi capelli. Come sarebbe stato se Scott lo avesse amato in risposta?

Scivolando via, cercando di trovare un posto dove riposare la testa, Isaac pensò ancora a Derek e Stiles. Fece capolino nella stanza di Stiles, guardandosi intorno quando notò che il letto era vuoto. Aveva una mezza idea di dove fosse finito il festeggiato e ricordava vagamente che sia lui che Derek erano usciti sul balcone. Forse erano là fuori a parlare, dopo aver ballato a loro modo l'un con l'altro per tutta la notte.

Troppo stanco per interessarsi di prendere il letto di Stiles, calciò via le scarpe, si tolse i calzini con le dita dei piedi e crollò sul materasso vuoto. Mentre si tirava la coperta sulle spalle, non risparmiò un ultimo pensiero per tutti i suoi amici. Desiderava solo la felicità per tutti loro. E mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si addormentava, non risparmiò un ultimo desiderio per se stesso, per trovare una sua felicità e beatitudine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Un anonimo da tumblr aveva chiesto di vedere il punto di vista di Isaac durante la festa. Penso di Isaac come una sorta di guardiano silenzioso. Può rimanere in disparte a volte, ma in realtà penso che abbia dei sentimenti profondi che non permette davvero a nessuno di vedere. Io sono una fan Scisaac. E Scallison. E di scallops1 (lol irrilevante). E mentre a una parte di me piace vedere Scott e Allison felici l'un con l'altra, mi piace pensare che forse, da qualche parte, possano andare per la propria strada, amichevolmente. E che forse un giorno, quando Isaac sarà semplicemente in giro con Scott, forse Scott darà solo un'occhiata a Isaac, e vederlo lì, vedere come è sempre stato lì, questo lo colpirà. Finalmente realizzerà che sì, amava Allison in tutti quegli anni ed era bellissimo e meraviglioso. Era il suo primo amore, un'infatuazione. Ma questo, la dedizione silenziosa, e la promessa non detta di essere sempre lì, questo è un vero e profondo amore. E poi Scott realizzerà finalmente che questo amore che vede nello sguardo tranquillo di Isaac, è esattamente come lui si sente quando lo guarda in risposta.
> 
> Sì. Scisaac feels.
> 
> **Note del Testo:**
> 
> 1Scallops: Gioco di parole dell'autrice (Scallison/Scallops), sono le conchiglie.


	3. From Booked Part I (Studying at Derek's Apartment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Punto di vista di Stiles durante la sessione di studi con Derek ed Erica._

_Non ti accompagnerò a casa questa sera. Studio con Erica._

Stiles fissò le parole sullo schermo del telefono per quella che sembrava la milionesima volta da quando le aveva ricevute ore fa. Aveva cercato di digitare una risposta; un veloce _'ok no problem'_ oppure _'c ved dmn allra'_ oppure anche un _'ok! memo amichvole: ha il ragzzo!'_ Qualsiasi di queste andava bene. Ma scoprì che ogni volta che ne scriveva una, non poteva inviarla. Non _voleva_ inviarla perché, ad essere quasi franchi, _non_ gli andava bene. Era assolutamente _geloso_.

Quando Derek aveva suggerito di smetterla di vedersi, fu come se il suo cuore fosse crollato nello stomaco mentre un milione di pensieri tipo 'cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?' gli volava in testa. Certo, Derek non intendeva in quel modo. Intendeva solo che durante gli esami avrebbero dovuto concentrarsi sui loro studi. E Stiles quello lo capiva appieno. Non gli _piaceva_ per nulla, ma lo capiva.

Così poi, quando Stiles si era diretto verso l'aula di Derek dopo la lezione di Lettere, solo per sentire Erica Reyes dire “-alle 6. Possiamo incontrarci dopo”, questo certamente colpì la sua curiosità. Nemmeno lo turbò quando lei gli passò la mano sulla guancia, perché era tanto curioso di capire quello che lei intendeva dire. E poi quando aveva chiesto a Derek a riguardo, scoprendo che aveva scelto lei al suo compagno di studio, fu abbastanza allarmante.

Stiles spinse il telefono in tasca e si curvò sul posto, non prestando nemmeno attenzione a quello che il professore stava dicendo. Avrebbe probabilmente preso gli appunti persi da Brian, il proprio compagno di studio. Sospirò.

'Così se noi passiamo meno tempo insieme significa che lui può passare il tempo con _lei_ ' pensò Stiles, accigliandosi. 'Bene, allora loro possono davvero _studiare_ insieme, che è ciò che implica lo 'smettere di vederci'. Ma lei? Perché lei? Perché ha dovuto scegliere qualcuno con così grandi tette? È una sua cosa? Era davvero serio quella volta, quando aveva detto che gli piacevano belle bionde buone? È per _quello_ che ha scelto lei? Così che potesse fissare le sue tettone e la sua biondezza?'

Le sue gambe iniziarono ad agitarsi su e giù, mentre mordersi il labbro inferiore diventava una fissa con ogni pensiero che passava.

Stiles guardò l'orologio. Erano quasi le 8. C'era ancora un'ora e mezza prima che la lezione finisse. 'Probabilmente stanno studiando insieme proprio adesso. Ma... se avessero _finito_ con lo studio? Se dallo studio fossero passati al sesso? Se stessero facendo sesso proprio adesso?!'

Si raddrizzò, seppellendo la faccia nelle mani mentre le gambe iniziavano a tremare. 'No, no, no. Questo è ridicolo. Prima di tutto, lei ha un ragazzo. Poi è la settimana degli esami. Derek non sprecherebbe il suo tempo facendo sesso quando deve studiare. Ma...' Stiles unì le mani, premendole contro le labbra. 'Logicamente il sesso sarebbe un grande sollievo dallo stress per tutta la pressione degli esami. Potrebbe probabilmente usare quest'idea per portarla a letto. Diavolo! Come se lui avesse anche solo bisogno di sedurre! Solo a stare seduti davanti a lui e _guardarlo_ farebbe spogliare _chiunque_ al suo desiderio! Oh dio, se questo fosse il suo desiderio? Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha scopato? Se volesse una botta via? Dannazione, Derek! Non con lei! Io sarei disposto-'

Stiles scosse la testa, questa linea di pensiero non lo portava da nessuna parte. Guardò di nuovo il suo orologio. Era passato solo un minuto da quando aveva guardato l'ultima volta. 'Oh mio dio, questa lezione non finirà mai!' Crollò, seppellendo la faccia nelle braccia sul banco, le gambe si agitavano più velocemente. 'Sono ridicolo, vero? Non dormirà con lei. E dovrei darle più credito. Probabilmente non si concederà, specialmente da quando sta con quel ragazzo. A meno che non abbiano rotto. _Hanno_ rotto? Oh mio dio, staranno facendo sesso riparatore!'

Stiles non resisteva più. Buttò le sue cose nello zaino e corse verso la porta, non interessandosi degli sguardi che riceveva o del modo in cui il professore lo chiamava. Con lo zaino che dondolava, raggiunse la tasca, tirando fuori il telefono ed era pronto a comporre il numero di Derek per controllarlo e sentire la sua voce. Ma quello che Stiles voleva davvero era vedere la sua faccia. Solo vedere la faccia di Derek faceva rilassare Stiles, lo calmava. Stava quasi per chiamare per dire al ragazzo più grande dei suoi piani di fare visita, quando gli venne in mente un altro pensiero.

'Se dicesse no? Voglio dire, mi manca e voglio vederlo, ma non sono _io_ quello che vuole passare meno tempo insieme. Se lui non vuole che passi, non avrà nessun problema a dirlo'. Stiles infilò di nuovo il telefono in tasca, un cipiglio gli guastava la faccia. Poi sentì la sua chiave in tasca. Sentì la _chiave dell'appartamento_ di Derek in tasca.

Stiles picchiettò il piccolo oggetto di metallo, scorrendo il polpastrello del pollice sul lato frastagliato. 'Potrei andare. Potrei andare proprio adesso e dare un piccolo sguardo a quello che stanno facendo. Potrei vedere da me quello che _non_ stanno facendo'. Stiles si morse di nuovo il labbro inferiore, abbastanza sicuro che fossero quasi pronti per iniziare a questo punto. 'Sarebbe strano passare? Potrei... potrei dire che sono lì per aiutarli a studiare! Potrei mostrare la mia tecnica! E nel processo, potrei anche cucinare qualcosa per lui. Questo lo rende sempre felice. Felice con _me_ e nessun altro', Stiles sorrise fiduciosamente, compiaciuto di questo fatto.

Mentre usciva dall'edificio, i suoi occhi sfrecciarono immediatamente al vaso di fiori dove di solito Derek si sedeva per aspettarlo. Anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato lì, Stiles non riuscì a fare a meno di sperare che forse sarebbe comunque venuto. Lasciò uscire un sospiro di disapprovazione. Non era venuto.

'Questo significa che è a casa a studiare con quell'Erica'. Prima che il suo cervello potesse ricostruire i diversi scenari che potevano potenzialmente essere in corso nell'appartamento di Derek, Stiles corse verso casa sua, dovendo prendere alcune cose.

“Ehi amico” disse la voce di Scott mentre Stiles apriva la porta, gettando lo zaino da qualche parte nella sala.

“Non ho tempo! Devo correre!” si sbracciò Stiles, afferrando una borsa e gettandoci diversi ingredienti di cui aveva bisogno. “Ummm... zenzero! Biscotti allo zenzero. Gli piaceranno i biscotti allo zenzero. Lo zenzero è un po' aspro come il limone. Gli piaceranno”.

“Cucini di nuovo per il Signor Hale?” dedusse Scott, avvicinandosi per guardare il suo amico agitarsi intorno alla cucina.

“Sta studiando con quell'Erica. Ho pensato che potessero volere una piccola pausa per uno spuntino”.

“Mm-hmm” sbuffò Scott, afferrando il barattolo di zenzero cristallizzato e giocandoci. “Stai andando davvero lì per spiarli, vero?”

“Assurdo” si accigliò Stiles, afferrando il barattolo dal suo amico e buttandolo nella borsa. “Hai bisogno di cibo per far lavorare il cervello a pieno potenziale”.

“Sì, sicuro. È per _questo_ che sei uscito prima dalla lezione? Per assicurarti che il _cervello_ di Derek funzioni a 'pieno potenziale'? Perché per come la vedo io, sembra che stai andando lì per spiarli”.

Stiles sbuffò, fermandosi per scuotere la testa al suo amico. “Beh... ti _sbagli_ ”.

“Allora _non_ stai impazzendo perché il Signor Hale è da solo nel suo appartamento con una ragazza carina?”

“Pffft. No”.

“ _Non_ stai pensando sul come potrebbe usare i suoi fianchi a 'pieno potenziale'?”

Stiles allontanò di corsa gli occhi, un'immagine mentale in mente.

“ _Spingi_ -”

Stiles afferrò la borsa e corse verso la porta. “Sei un terribile amico!”

“Mi tiene sveglio la notte”.

“Niente biscotti per te!”

“Ti voglio bene, amico!”

Stiles scosse la testa mentre la porta dell'appartamento si chiudeva dietro di lui. Corse per tutta la strada verso l'appartamento di Derek, cercando di togliersi dalla testa l'immagine dei fianchi di Derek, o almeno riservarla per dopo per uso personale.

Una volta fuori dalla porta, Stiles si fermò per riprendere fiato, calmarsi e prepararsi mentalmente per qualunque cose potesse interrompere. 'Va bene. Andrà bene. Probabilmente sto facendo un gran problema per niente. Derek non è quel tipo di ragazzo. Non inviterebbe qualche ragazza con cui va a scuola per ritornare a casa per sollevarsi un po' dallo stress, giusto?' annuì da solo come se fosse d'accordo con la precisione del suo pensiero. Espirò, dandosi forza, inserendo la chiave nella porta e aprendola.

“Stiles?”

Il ragazzo guardò dove i due erano seduti al tavolo della cucina tra un mucchio di carta, appunti e libri.

“Ehi bellezza” sorrise Erica.

Stiles sospirò di sollievo. 'Okay, bene. _Non_ stanno facendo sesso riparatore. Stanno solo studiando dopotutto'. Sorrise, sinceramente felice e rassicurato, e salutò la coppia studiosa. “Come sta andando lo studio?”

“Bene. Potremmo fare una pausa però, giusto?” chiese lei, alzandosi per stirarsi.

Vide Derek annuire leggermente mentre si dirigeva in cucina. “Stiles, cosa stai facendo qui?” chiese.

'Osservo' sorrise Stiles. 'Mi assicuro che tu tenga le mani lontano dalle sue tette. Mi assicuro che il tuo pene rimanga nei tuoi pantaloni. Mi assicuro- oh giusto, dovrei rispondere'. “Sono qui per aiutare. Te l'ho detto. Il mio modo accertato per aiutarti a ricordare i fatti”.

“Non sapevo intendessi oggi. _Ora_ ”.

“Beh, forse anche Erica può trovarlo utile” disse, cercando una scusa.

“Quanto è premuroso da parte tua” lei sorrise.

Stiles sistemò la borsa sul bancone, organizzando i suoi ingredienti, mentre Erica si avvicinò per sedersi di fronte a lui. 'Chiedile del suo ragazzo!' pensò Stiles. 'Se sta ancora con il suo ragazzo allora non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi di sesso riparatore!' la guardò tranquillamente. “Come sta il tuo ragazzo?”

“Boyd? Sta bene. Non era davvero a suo agio con l'idea che sarei stata qui. Da sola. Con Derek. Ma per il resto sta bene”.

'Questo è un sollievo' espirò Stiles, sentendo le spalle rilassarsi un po'. 'E questa non è una sorpresa. Neanche io sono a mio agio con l'idea. Ma buon per te Erica! Non ti sei arresa al sexy 'sguardo invitante' di Derek. Mi piaci già di più'.

“Cosa c'è per essere a disagio?” Derek si accigliò, avanzando dal tavolo per prendere posto accanto alla ragazza. “Stiamo solo studiando”.

'Oh Derek, come puoi essere così ottuso? Sei davvero _così_ inconsapevole di quanto sei attraente?' Stiles sorrise contento al cosiddetto ragazzo attraente. '… Oops, stavo fissando? Meglio recitare...'

“Derek, se hai una bella donna come Erica” le fece l'occhiolino, guadagnandosi un ghignò, “saresti preoccupato a lasciarla sola con _qualsiasi_ uomo, anche se state ' _solo_ studiando'”.

“Il mio, oh mio, tesorino” svenne giocosamente Erica “Sicuro che sai come parlare a una signora”.

'Missione compita. E ooh, mi piace. È divertente' sorrise. Poi la guardò, cambiando faccia in un'espressione seria. “Faccio anche i piatti”.

“Bene” rispose lei, altrettanto solenne. “Puoi farlo mentre Rufus e io prendiamo a calci il culo di Ryu”.

Stiles rimase a bocca aperta. “Oh mio Dio, riferimenti a _Street Fighter_! Sposami!”

“Mi dispiace bellezza. Già presa” sorrise lei.

'Beh, bene' pensò Stiles, 'perché lo sono anche io. Solo che lui ancora non lo sa'. Guardò Derek, il cuore che si scaldava solo alla sua vista. 'Ti sposerò un giorno Derek, anche se dovrò ordinarlo online e compiere la cerimonia mentre dormi'. Mentalmente ridacchiò al pensiero prima di cercare negli armadietti per trovare le cose di cui aveva bisogno per fare i biscotti. Allontanandosi dai pensieri di Derek in un abito da matrimonio, ritornò con la mente in carreggiata. “Okay, allora, che tipo di cose state studiando voi ragazzi?”

“Ooh, aspetta” disse Erica, saltando giù dal suo posto per afferrare il foglio con gli esercizi. Lesse la prossima cosa sulla lista. “Abbiamo letto un mito chiamato _La Sposa e il Mostro_. In esso, c'è questa cosa chiamata _Moselantja_. È questa creatura con una lunga coda che ha una bocca alla fine”.

“Oh, perfetto“ disse Stiles, raggiungendo la sua borsa e tirando fuori una stecca di cannella. “Questa stecca di cannella è lunga e sembra che abbia una bocca, le quali sono due delle caratteristiche che ricordi della Moselantja“. Stiles sorrise. “Capito? È meglio associare un'immagine con le cose che state cercando di ricordare. E una volta che ricorderete l'immagine, potete ricordare – come mi piace dire – il vostro 'potere di affermazione'. Ho anche trovato che funziona ancora meglio con cose che si possono ricordare attraverso il gusto e l'odore”. Macinò un po' della stecca finché non andava bene per immergerci il dito e inserendolo in bocca. “Pertanto, cannella. _M-Mose... Mosley-_ ”

“ _Moselantja”_ suggerì lei, immergendo il proprio dito e gustando la cannella.

'Sì! Ha capito!' guardò Derek, tendendogli la cannella per assaggiarla, ricordandosi di concentrarsi sul lavoro e non nel modo in cui la lingua di Derek gli sfiorò il dito. Ritornò a guardare Erica, perché solo la faccia di Derek era già troppo una distrazione. “Ora, quando penserete al mito, penserete alla cannella. E poi vi ricorderete la stecca di cannella, che sembra avere le caratteristiche di un moose-ly-ja. Va bene, qual è la prossima cosa?”

“I tre fratelli: Zeus, Poseidone e Ade. Loro dovrebbero essere abbastanza facile da ricordare, no?“ disse lei, guardando Derek. “Zeus dei cieli”.

“Poseidone dei mari“ aggiunse Derek. “Ade degli Inferi”.

“Sì, e ciascuno di loro aveva i loro oggetti di potere. Zeus aveva i suoi fulmini, Poseidone aveva il suo tridente, e Ade...” Erica si spense mentre cercava di ricordare l'ultimo oggetto.

“L'elmo. Dell'invisibilità” finì per lei Derek.

'È così intelligente...' pensò sognante Stiles, prima di ritornare attento. “Va bene, ecco! Chiaramente hai bisogno di aiuto per ricordare l'oggetto del potere di Ade” Stiles si guardò intorno. “Oh! Ecco. Sale marino”.

“Il sale marino? Non mi aiuta a ricordare più Poseidone di Ade?” chiese lei, scettica.

“Non se la pensi in questo modo” prese una delle sue mani tra le sue, versando un po' di sale nel palmo della mano. “Non puoi concretamente vedere il sale nel mare. Il sale è _invisibile_ come l'elmo di Ade. Ora lecca il sale”.

Lei fece come le era stato detto, facendo una smorfia prima di ridere.

Stiles sorrise. “Vedi? Okay, ora provaci tu”.

“Va bene...” osservò gli elementi rimanenti della sua lista. “Ooh Pele, la dea hawaiana nota per il suo temperamento focoso. È stata... espulsa dalla sua casa perché sua sorella pensava fosse troppo ambiziosa. Quindi... Pele” esaminò gli elementi di fronte a Stiles e vide lo zenzero candito, “lei è un po' amara e piccante come lo zenzero”.

“Sì! Funziona!” Stiles sorrise con orgoglio, tirandone fuori un pezzo e tagliandone un po' per darlo a Erica e Derek. “Va bene, Derek, ora provaci tu”.

Derek guardò il foglio nella mano di Erica, poi gli oggetti di fronte. “Questa farina per dolci“ disse, afferrando la scatola “è come il fiore Ketaki, che è stato respinto da Shiva per aver mentito a Vishnu”.

Stiles rise piano. “Questo era facile. E _avresti_ preso una delle uniche cose che non si possono mangiare crude”. Poteva almeno mostrare loro la farina. L'immagine di quella sarebbe stata abbastanza perché la tecnica funzionasse. Cercò di aprire la scatola, accigliandosi quando non si aprì facilmente come aveva sperato.

“Dai, lascia che ti aiuti” si offrì Derek, allungando la mano per la scatola.

“No, ce l'ho quasi fatta” disse Stiles, accigliandosi. _Non_ ce l'aveva quasi fatta, ma sentiva di dover affermare la sua mascolinità di fronte al suo compagno.

Derek fissò e girò intorno al bancone. “Stiles, lascia-”

“Derek, ho detto che-”

Con un forte strattone, Stiles strappò la parte superiore della scatola, provocando che questa esplodesse in tutta la cucina... e anche su tutto Derek.

Si sentì un forte sussulto mentre Erica guardava sorpresa e puramente divertita. Stiles sembrò inorridito, colpevole, mentre Derek rimase immobile sul posto in stato di shock, coperto dalla testa alla vita di farina.

'Foto! Foto! Prendi. Foto. _Adesso_!' con la scatola rotta ancora cullata in un braccio, Stiles raggiunse il suo telefono e prese una foto del suo scioccato amico.

“ _Stiles_!” fece una mossa per prendere il telefono, ma Stiles con una fantastica mossa di piedi si allontanò da lui.

“Mi dispiace! È stato un incidente!” disse da sopra la spalla, sapendo che Derek era dietro vicino a lui.

“Stiles, dammi il tuo telefono!” ringhiò Derek.

Stiles prese il sentiero bianco che avevano fatto correndo intorno al divano. “Davvero non dovresti rincorrermi quando sei coperto di farina, Derek! Stai facendo un casino!”

Questo fece fermare Derek, mentre Stiles festeggiava silenziosamente per la breve tregua. Prese l'opportunità per mandarsi la foto per e-mail, così se Derek l' _avesse_ presso e distrutto il telefono come era pienamente capace di fare, almeno aveva ancora la foto che gli teneva compagnia.

“ _Stiles_!” sentì Derek ringhiare di nuovo. Brevemente si chiese se questo sarebbe stato il suono della sua voce se Derek avesse detto il suo nome mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo. O se sarebbe stato più morbido, uno 'Stiles' più romantico, seguito da un respiro affannoso e sudore, dolci baci mentre le sue mani scorrevano sulla pelle umida di sudore, leccando-

L'improvviso movimento nella coda dell'occhio lo buttò fuori dai suoi pensieri mentre Derek si avvicinava. 'Uh oh. Non sembra divertito'. Stiles alzò la sua mano libera, fermando la camminata di Derek. “Puoi prendere il mio telefono, ma tu e io sappiamo che la foto è mia, non importa quello che ci farai. Così, puoi inseguirmi ancora mentre la scatola nella mia mano si svuoterà lentamente ancora un po' _o_ puoi rinunciare ora e lavarti, mentre spontaneamente e umilmente pulisco il tuo pavimento e la cucina, mentre ti cucino dei deliziosi biscotti allo zenzero come avevo programmato di cominciare”.

Derek lo fissò intensamente. Alla fine, si arrese. “Non voglio vedere un _granello_ di farina sul mio pavimento, Stiles” ringhiò.

'Oh, mio prezioso Sourwolf. Ringhiando e brontolando come il lupacchiotto che è' sorrise Stiles, annuendo d'accordo.

Derek camminò verso il bagno, una nuvola di polvere bianca si gonfiava al suo passaggio.

Stiles aveva quasi dimenticato che Erica fosse lì. Non fu fin quando lei scoppiò in una risata che si ricordò della ragazza.

“Oh mio dio, questo è stato divertente! Sarà meglio che mi mandi una copia della foto” abbaiò.

Stiles rise con lei, ma scosse la testa. “Assolutamente no. Mi ucciderà se lo faccio”.

“Aw, amico” gemette.

“Ehi” si strinse nelle spalle, sistemando la scatola mezza vuota di farina sul bancone. “Almeno hai i tuoi ricordi”. Organizzò gli ingredienti, decidendo di prendersi cura dei biscotti prima. Pre-riscaldò il forno prima di girarsi per sorriderle. “E tra circa quindici minuti, avrai qualche squisito biscotto allo zenzero”.

“C'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare?”

“Mmm...” Stiles si guardò intorno. “Oh, lo so! Ecco. Mescola questo mentre io doso il resto delle cose” disse, consegnandole una piccola ciotola, una forchetta e un uovo. “Ed ecco. Dosa due cucchiai di melassa e mischia con l'uovo”.

Erica fece come le era stato detto, mentre Stiles – veloce dalla pratica e abilità – gettò il resto degli ingredienti nella ciotola. Quando fu pronto, le fece cenno di aggiungere il suo miscuglio.

“Beh, non sei una piccola domestica perfetta?” meditò Erica. “Da quanto voi due vivete insieme?”

Le sopracciglia di Stiles saltarono dalla sorpresa. “Oh, no. Non viviamo insieme” chiarì. “Voglio dire, l'abbiamo fatto per tipo due giorni, ma solo perché l'appartamento che divido con l'altro mio amico bisognava di un nuovo soffitto”.

Ci volle un secondo per Erica a registrare tutto quello che lui aveva detto. Piegò la testa da una parte, curiosa. “Non vivete insieme, ma hai una chiave? Voi ragazzi dovete essere vicini. Da quanto vi conoscete?”

Stiles rise nervosamente. “Um, beh. In realtà, ci conosciamo davvero solo da qualche mese...”

“Oh” si accigliò, cercando di capire. Poi sorrise. “Oh, ho capito. Voi ragazzi vi frequentate allora. Buon per te, tortina. Te ne sei preso uno sexy. È un po' troppo scontroso per i miei gusti, ma ehi. Non puoi negare che è una bestia attraente”.

Doveva concordare con lei. Ma scosse la testa. “In realtà no. Non usciamo neanche” spiegò. “Siamo solo amici”.

Erica rimase seduta, sbalordita. Stiles poteva praticamente vedere i pensieri correre nella testa della ragazza. Non fece commenti mentre iniziava a spianare le piccole bolle nell'impasto dei biscotti e lo sistemava sul foglio da cucina.

“Allora, non state uscendo” ripeté. “Come potete voi ragazzi _non_ uscire? Voglio dire, avrei potuto giurare che dopo tutta quella cosa dove ti ha trascinato nella nostra classe – il che è stato anche _divertente_ , tra l'altro – qualcuno _doveva_ aver fatto una mossa dopo tale dimostrazione palese di mascolinità e possessività territoriale” ridacchiò al ricordo. “E ogni volta che viene catturato a messaggiare in classe, ha sempre questo piccolo sorriso sciocco sul volto e so per _certo_ che messaggia con te, perché fissa sempre quella tua foto e fa solo quel sorriso sciocco quando ti guarda”.

Stiles sentì il viso arrossarsi, mentre spargeva il sale sopra la pasta dei biscotti. “Succede?” non riuscì a fermare un sorriso nei suoi lineamenti.

“Si caccia nei guai quasi ogni giorno. _Sì_ , succede”.

Stiles sistemò il foglio da cucina nel forno prima di lavarsi le mani. La verità della faccenda era che anche Stiles lo faceva. Certo, era chiaramente molto più esperto non essendo stato catturato da nessuno dei suoi insegnanti, finora.

Sentì la ragazza sospirare profondamente. “Voi ragazzi siete due idioti. Dove tiene la scopa? Puliamo la cucina, così _speriamo_ che puoi scopare questa sera”.

Okay. Era ufficiale. _Davvero_ gli piaceva quest'Erica.

Entrambi pulirono insieme il pasticcio. Lei optò per spazzare la cucina, mentre Stiles affrontava il percorso intorno al divano. Chiacchierarono un po' mentre lavoravano. Era grato per il suo aiuto, perché prima che lo sapesse, il suo telefono suonò, avvertendolo che era ora di togliere i biscotti dal forno.

“Dio, Stiles, quest'odore è delizioso”.

“Ecco” ne afferrò uno, spezzandolo a metà e soffiandoci sopra prima di lanciarne una parte a lei. “Provali quando sono super freschi”.

Stiles prese la sua metà in bocca mentre lo faceva anche lei, prima di succhiare una boccata d'aria. “Caldo, caldo, caldo“ rise quando realizzò che lei aveva fatto lo stesso. Si penserebbe che, dopo tutti questi anni di cucina, sapeva quanto fossero calde le sue prelibatezza quando erano appena uscite dal forno. Si penserebbe così, ma sarebbe sbagliato. Stiles era attratto dagli odori della sua cucina come chiunque altro.

“Hai un po' di farina sul naso” disse Erica, indicando dove sul proprio naso.

Stiles si sfregò. “Sparito?”

“Aspetta” disse, ridendo mentre prendeva un asciugamano, lo bagnava d'acqua e si avvicinava per pulirlo. “Ecco. Ora è sparito”.

“Grazie, mia Signora” sorrise Stiles, inchinandosi leggermente.

“Prego, buon Signore” s'inchinò.

Stiles rise. Questa ragazza era _fantastica_. Boyd era un ragazzo fortunato.

Sentendo qualcuno schiarirsi la gola, Stiles si girò per vedere Derek fresco di doccia. I suoi capelli erano ancora un po' umidi. Stiles voleva passarci un asciugamano caldo prima di posare le braccia sulle spalle di Derek e dargli infiniti baci eschimesi. L'idea lo scaldava più di ogni biscotto appena sfornato mai avuto.

“Penso che sia abbastanza studio per oggi. Va bene se finiamo il resto della lista domani?” chiese a Erica.

“Sì, certo” annuì lei, alzandosi e dirigendosi al tavolo per raccogliere le sue cose. “Ho bisogno di tornare da Boyd comunque. Probabilmente si sta rilassando quando _dovrebbe_ studiare per i suoi esami”.

'Sembra familiare...' Stiles interiormente trasalì, rendendosi conto che aveva saltato il suo studio per essere qui. “Oh, ecco” disse Stiles, tirando fuori un contenitore colorato dalla sua borsa e inserendoci alcuni biscotti. “Dovresti prenderne un po'. Posso farne di più per Derek, dopo”.

“In realtà, dovresti prenderli tutti” disse Derek, con voce spezzata. “Non mi piace molto lo zenzero in ogni caso”.

'Cosa?' si accigliò Stiles, percependo qualcosa di sbagliato. 'Non è vero... gli ho fatto del pan di zenzero prima e ha divorato quella roba. Inoltre, non è mai stato un grande orso condivisore...' studiò Derek, cercando di capirlo prima di di mettere nel contenitore il resto di loro per Erica. “Non mettere il coperchio per un po' per farli raffreddare ancora. Puoi restituirmi il contenitore domani. Lo prenderò io da Derek” le consigliò.

Lei annuì comprendendo, prendendo la scatola e dirigendosi verso la porta che Derek teneva aperta.

“Ci vediamo domani, Derek. Anche tu, Stiles” sorrise, salutandoli.

“Ciao Erica. Godetevi i biscotti” salutò in risposta, guardandola sparire nel corridoio. 'Yay! Ora siamo solo io e Derek!' sorrise al suo amico. “Allora? Se non lo zenzero, che cosa posso fare per te?”

“In realtà, Stiles, penso che dovresti andare a casa anche tu”.

Il sorriso scivolò rapidamente dal viso di Stiles. 'Cosa?' cercò di leggere l'espressione di Derek, ma il ragazzo era solenne, gli occhi chiusi. Stiles sentì una fitta colpirgli il petto. 'È arrabbiato? Voglio dire, so che ho fatto un casino, ma non sembrava _arrabbiato_ arrabbiato...' Stiles inghiottì il groppo in gola, trovando la voce. “Derek... ho detto che mi dispiace. La farina... io non volevo-”

“So che non volevi” disse bruscamente, interrompendolo.

Aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, cercando di scoprire dove avesse sbagliato. “E ho tolto ogni granello, proprio come hai detto tu. Erica mi ha aiutato e abbiamo fatto in modo che tutto fosse pulito”.

Derek era ancora impassibile. “Grazie per questo. Sono grato-”

Anche se l'aveva detto, la sua voce era ancora disarticolata e frustrava Stiles come nessun altro. “Tu non lo sei! Tu sei arrabbiato!”

“Stiles, io non sono arrabbiato-”

“Allora perché non mi stai neanche guardando?” chiese, disperato. Aveva bisogno di sapere cosa aveva fatto in modo da sistemarlo. Aveva _bisogno_ di sistemarlo. Non gli piaceva quello che stava accadendo.

Derek finalmente aprì gli occhi e lo guardò con occhi passivi. “Stiles. Non sono arrabbiato”.

'Allora sorridimi e dimmi che andrà tutto bene' urlò mentalmente Stiles. Si sforzò il cervello per qualcosa di cui Derek poteva essere arrabbiato. “Senti, se si tratta della foto, se vuoi veramente, la elimino”.

“Non mi interessa per la foto, fintanto che rimane con te”.

“Sai che non ci farei nulla”.

“Lo so”.

'Non è la foto e non è quel casino... ha rifiutato i miei biscotti... cosa sta succedendo? Perché è arrabbiato? Non mi voleva qui? Del tempo solo con Erica significava tanto per lui?'

Sentì Derek sospirare, rompendo i suoi pensieri. “Stiles, si sta facendo tardi-”

Aggrottò la fronte. “Sono solo le 9:30-”

“Ho ancora altre lezioni che ho bisogno di studiare per-”

“Posso aiutarti-” cercò.

“ _Stiles”_.

'Uh oh'. Conosceva quel tono. Era lo stesso che usava suo padre quando superava i limiti. 'Li ho superati qui?'

Derek sospirò ancora. “Ci vediamo domani, va bene?”

'No, non va bene. Cosa è successo? Per favore dimmelo, così posso sistemarlo...' stava per dire altro, ma Derek lo interruppe.

“ _Va bene_?”

Stiles interiormente sobbalzò al tono. Era tutt'altro che contento. Stiles non voleva andarsene. Voleva rimanere e far funzionare le cose. Ma Derek non sembrava essere nello stato d'animo giusto per avere ancora intorno Stiles. Non volendolo turbare ulteriormente, Stiles alla fine annuì. Senza dire una parola raccolse le sue cose, desiderando di aver avuto il tempo per lavare i piatti perché non fossero un problema per il ragazzo più grande. Tirandosi la borsa in spalla, si diresse verso la porta che Derek teneva ancora aperta. Si fermò proprio davanti a lui. “Derek, mi dispiace-”

“Ho detto che va bene, Stiles. Non c'è niente di cui dispiacersi”.

'Sta mentendo' decise Stiles immediatamente. Cercò di nuovo di leggere l'espressione di Derek, ma ancora non riuscì ad ottenere nulla da lui. “Domani, allora?”

Derek si limitò ad annuire.

“Notte, Derek”.

“Buona notte, Stiles”.

Stiles alla fine si incamminò verso il corridoio, trascinando i piedi. Sentì la porta chiudersi dietro di lui, il suono a suo parere forte nel condominio tranquillo. Stiles si girò, guardando la porta chiusa, sentendosi triste e confuso.

Replicò gli eventi nella sua testa da quando era entrato da quella porta a quando ne era uscito. 'Cosa è successo? Pensavo ci stessimo divertendo' si accigliò, abbassando lo sguardo al tappeto sotto i piedi. 'No... ora che ci penso, eravamo io ed Erica ad avere tutto il divertimento. Sono arrivato, interrompendoli, fatto un pasticcio e poi riso di questo. Nessuna sorpresa che sia arrabbiato'.

Stiles lentamente ritornò alla porta, poggiando i palmi alla superficie. Voleva ritornare dentro, scusarsi per essere un fastidio, assicurarsi che lui e Derek fossero ancora amici dopo il suo stupido errore. Diavolo, non avrebbe mai nemmeno guardato quella foto un'altra volta. Gli avrebbe solo ricordato come stava adesso.

Si porse in avanti, premendo la fronte contro il legno. 'Derek, mi dispiace. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Volevo... solo vederti. Essere vicino a te. Per favore non essere arrabbiato con me...'

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, combattendo la dolorosa sensazione mentre cercava di calmarsi. 'Lei ti piace? È per questo? È per questo che hai scelto lei? È per questo che volevi stare da solo con lei?' il pensiero gli mandò un'ondata di dolore in ogni centimetro dei suoi nervi. 'Ho interrotto più del semplice studio?'

Non riuscì a scacciare l'ondata di gelosia che sentì all'idea. 'Per lui sono probabilmente solo un ragazzo noioso che non lo lascia in pace e che fissa troppo. Probabilmente gli piaccio a malapena come amico, figuriamoci per altro... e ora ho interrotto qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo lì e scommetto che Derek sta desiderando di non avermi mai dato quella stupida chiave e anche questo è qualcosa, no? Nemmeno l'ha fatta lui la chiave. L'ho semplicemente presa! Solo un'altra aggiunta alla lista delle cose stupide auto-imposte che Stiles fa per disturbare Derek...' il pensiero gli fece contrarre il cuore.

“Derek...” sussurrò, desiderando di non essersi mosso e di non aver mai abusato del suo privilegio-chiave. Alla fine, fece un passo indietro per fissare ancora una volta la porta chiusa. Si trattenne dal voler rientrare, per causare più danni di quanti ne avesse già fatti. Si costrinse ad allontanarsi, forzandosi di tornare nell'ascensore e andare a casa, dove avrebbe dovuto stare invece di distruggere la loro sessione.

“Ehi amico” sorrise Scott mentre Stiles attraversava la porta del loro appartamento. Il suo sorriso vacillò immediatamente nel vedere l'umore tetro del suo amico. Si avvicinò per stargli di fronte. “Cosa è successo? Di solito quando torni dal Signor Hale sorridi da un orecchio all'altro”.

“Pensi che sia fastidioso?”

“Cosa? Chi l'ha detto? Il Signor Hale l'ha detto?” ringhiò Scott. Si avvicinò verso la porta, infilando i piedi nelle scarpe.

“Scott, cosa stai facendo?”

“Vado a calciargli il culo, ecco cosa sto facendo”.

“Scott, no. Solo... penso che forse ho fatto un errore nell'andare là. Ho fatto qualcosa di stupido e ora penso che sia arrabbiato con me”.

Scott ritornò dal suo amico. “Cosa è successo?”

“Ecco cosa. Non lo so nemmeno!” la sua voce si alzò, spezzandosi un po'. “Pensavo ci stessimo divertendo, ma poi ho accidentalmente buttato addosso a lui e in cucina della farina e posso o no aver fatto una foto, ma mi sono scusato per questo e ho pulito il casino e gli ho cucinato un po' di biscotti ma li ha dati via e non li dà _mai_ via. Devo praticamente _pregare_ per una briciola dalle sue mani se voglio solo un _morso_ dello strudel che _io_ ho fatto – ma aspetta. Questa è un'altra imposizione? È stanco anche di questo? Comunque – lui ha detto che non era arrabbiato, ma non lo so. Non penso mi stesse dicendo la verità. Penso che _fosse_ davvero arrabbiato con me per essere andato ed essere una spina nel fianco e-”

“Ehi, ehi...” lo confortò Scott, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al ragazzo distrutto. “Calmati. Come tu hai detto, è stato un _incidente_. Non volevi fare un casino. E ti sei scusato e hai pulito. Tutte queste erano cose buone”.

Seppellì la faccia nella spalla familiare, prendendo conforto nella sua solidarietà. “Ora sto pensando che forse non mi vuole intorno. Forse mi sono allungato troppo”.

“Amico, Derek è pazzo di te. Anche _io_ lo so. Ha saltato delle lezione per assicurarsi che tu e tuo padre steste bene. L'ultima cosa che pensa è che sei una spina nel fianco. Forse ha solo avuto una brutta giornata e voleva finirla presto”.

“... Sì, forse” disse Stiles, anche se difficilmente ci credeva.

Scott prese l'amico per le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi. “Stiles, fidati. Rilassati, dormici su, e in mattinata vedrai Derek e realizzerai che ti sei preoccupato per nulla. Hai la tendenza ad andare _davvero_ troppo in fondo nel tuo cervello. Se ha detto che non è arrabbiato con te, allora non è arrabbiato. Solo... calmati. Domani è un altro giorno. Tutto sarà meglio in mattinata”.

Stiles sentì alzarsi un angolo delle labbra. Scott rendeva sempre le cose migliori. E anche se non era esattamente sollevato dalla situazione, si sentì meglio dopo la rassicurazione del suo amico. “Grazie Scott”.

“Nessun problema” sorrise.

“Ora vorrei averti salvato qualcuno di quei biscotti”.

Scott rimase a bocca aperta in una finta espressione offesa. “Cosa? Non mi hai salvato nessun biscotto? Hai un solo lavoro, Stiles. _Un_ lavoro!”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Ho paura di no. Li ho dati tutti a Erica. Mi ha aiutato a pulire in un tentativo di aiutarmi a scopare”.

“Beh, in questo caso, quei biscotti erano ben meritati. Ma! Farai ancora meglio a portare il sedere in cucina e farmene qualcuno. Sono sconvolto proprio adesso e l'unica cosa che mi farà stare meglio sono dei freschi buoni biscotti. Forza, forza”.

Stiles non poté fare a meno di ridere al suo amico mentre veniva portato in cucina.

Scott aprì il frigo e tirò fuori un cartone di uova. “Hai bisogno di uova, giusto? Le uova sono una cosa da cucina?”

“Sì, sì” sorrise, guardando Scott muoversi nel piccolo spazio. Era consapevole di quello che Scott stava cercando di fare: distrarlo da quello che era accaduto a casa di Derek. E mentre questo stava funzionando, diede a Stiles anche un'idea.

'Forse... forse domani posso provare a fare pace con lui. So quanto a Derek piacciano i limoni. Quindi domani gli farò tutti i suoi dolci al limone preferiti' decise Stiles, sentendo la tensione addosso alleggerirsi solo un po'. 'Cucinare dolci al limone rende sempre felice Derek. Forse questo sarà abbastanza per chiarire le cose'.

Ma per ora, aveva un altro ragazzo speciale per cui doveva cucinare. Secondo Stiles, ogni amico che era disposto a uscire e calciare il culo di qualcuno mentre indossava i pantaloni del pigiama con i pinguini meritava biscotti. Scott aveva ragione. Domani era un altro giorno. E domani, dopo una notte di cucina con il suo migliore amico, Stiles sarebbe stato pronto a cucinarsi la strada per ritornare nelle grazie di Derek, pronto a corteggiarlo con il suo sapore preferito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Lol, per favore scusatemi per quest'ultima riga. Una volta scritta non potevo cancellarla. È solo così stupida.
> 
> Allora, un paio di persone aveva chiesto di vedere il punto di vista di Stiles durante questa parte, così ecco qui. Divertitevi con un po' di preoccupazioni _à la_ Stiles Stilinski. Ho trovato che più scrivo di Erica, più mi piace, anche se causa così tanti problemi per entrambi i ragazzi senza neanche saperlo. Ora con bonus broments con Scott, che amo teneramente.


	4. From Interference Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Punto di vista di Isaac durante il secondo giorno della loro vacanza invernale._

Per quanto divertente, era stata una lunga giornata per Isaac Lahey.

Quando si svegliò quella mattina, era confuso, scombussolato, e inspiegabilmente _infreddolito_ _._ Comprese subito che era la forza dei suoi stessi brividi che in realtà lo avevano costretto a muoversi. Una volta aperto un occhio, capì subito il perché.

Isaac si tirò su spaventato, rendendosi immediatamente conto che fu una cattiva mossa quando il letto cominciò a barcollare precariamente. Rimase immobile sul posto, cercando di evitare che il materasso si ribaltasse.

'Che diavolo? Perché mi trovo in piscina?' aggrottò la fronte, cercando di trovare la sua arguzia. 'Qualcuno deve avermi spinto in...' realizzò. Guardandosi intorno, cercando di trovare una via di fuga, Isaac si fermò nel vedere il suo pubblico. Sembravano tutti _molto_ divertiti. “Oh, ah ah” scimmiottò. _'Molto_ divertente. Spingere un ragazzo fuori al freddo. Sì, sorridete felicemente nel calore della casa. Che schifo'. Isaac scosse la testa ai suoi cosiddetti amici. “Qualcuno mi tiri fuori di qui! Fa freddo!”

Guardò Derek uscire. 'Ah, Derek. Ho sempre saputo che mi piaceva Derek'.

Il ragazzo più grande si fermò al bordo della piscina, sorridendogli. Non fece nessuna mossa immediata per aiutare Isaac ad uscire. Invece, fece un gran sorriso. “Situazione molto difficile, uh?”

Guardando il suo compiacimento e lo sguardo soddisfatto sul volto, capì. 'No. _Derek?'_ rimase a bocca aperta. “Sei stato _tu_?” Isaac non pensava che Derek ne avesse abbastanza di lui. Così, mentre era infastidito che gli si stesse attualmente gelando il culo, era in realtà piuttosto divertito che _Derek_ ne era stato il colpevole. 'Così il ragazzone ha senso dell'umorismo, dopo tutto...' rifletté Isaac, stringendosi nella coperta. “Beh, cosa stai aspettando? Aiutami” disse infilando la mano in acqua e spruzzandone un po' in direzione di Derek. 'Oh, merda, è _veramente_ fredda...' aggrottò la fronte Isaac, respirando sulla mano cercando di scaldarla di nuovo.

“Sai, là dentro Jackson spera che tu cada” disse Derek.

'Questo non mi sorprende' roteò gli occhi Isaac, guardando il biondo compiaciuto che ancora fissava dall'interno.

“Non ho alcun problema a compiacerlo”.

Isaac inarcò un sopracciglio, volgendo lo sguardo verso Derek solo per incontrarsi con uno sguardo freddo. Fece mentalmente una smorfia. 'Oops, è arrabbiato con me? Forse... credo di averlo preso in giro un po' troppo ieri sera... è per _questo_ che l'ha fatto? Perché è arrabbiato con me?' Isaac abbassò la testa, sentendosi solo un po' preoccupato. Non voleva che il ragazzo più grande fosse arrabbiato con lui. “Va bene, va bene. Mi aiuti, _per favore?_ _”_

'Probabilmente dirà 'no'. Probabilmente mi lascerà qui fuori, a farmi remare verso il bordo e anche se uscirò, probabilmente chiuderà la porta scorrevole, solo per essere sicuro'. Non era qualcosa che avrebbe sorpreso Isaac. In effetti gli ricordava abbastanza suo padre.

Ma _quello_ che _lo sorprese_ fu quando Derek prese il taglia erba e glielo porse, come per estendere un ramo d'ulivo proverbiale. Isaac sorrise, sentendosi un po' sollevato. Lo afferrò mentre Derek lo tirava dal centro della piscina. Si sentì ancora più sollievo quando Derek gli offrì anche una mano per tirarlo fuori dalla sua zattera improvvisata.

Ora che ritornò sulla terra – e in qualche modo almeno sicuro che non avesse regalmente fatto arrabbiare Derek – ad Isaac venne da ridere, colpendo il ragazzo più grande sulla schiena. “Amico, sei crudele. Cosa sarebbe successo se _fossi_ caduto?”

“Non ti preoccupare. Ho guardato un episodio di Man vs. Wild. So cosa fare in questa situazione. L'acqua non è congelata in cima e questo è un buon segno”.

Derek era semplicemente pieno di sorprese. Isaac scosse la testa divertito. “Sono autorizzato a entrare adesso? Mi si sta congelando il culo”.

Ancora una volta, Isaac si preparò mentalmente per un 'no'. Si tenne forte anche nel caso in cui Derek volesse spingerlo di nuovo in piscina solo per divertimento. Ma non fece nessuna delle due. La tensione che sentì diminuì nel vedere il ragazzo più grande sorridergli. Senza dire una parola, Derek fece strada nella comodità e nel calore della casa.

Isaac tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Sì. Aveva sempre saputo che gli piaceva Derek.

/\/\/\

Lo snowboard era divertente. Per Isaac era bello scivolare in fondo alla montagna, il vento contro le guance, mentre sfrecciava oltre gli alberi. Era esilarante, reso solo più divertente mentre scendeva i sentieri con i suoi amici. Jackson, sempre per tirarsela, voleva sempre scendere giù per la collina per primo. Fortunatamente, Stiles era con loro, e così naturalmente, una competizione tra i due ebbe luogo.

Isaac osservava divertito come i due corsero giù per la collina, entrambi che si azzardavano ad attraversare il percorso dell'altro in un tentativo di farlo cadere. Stiles riuscì a spaventare Jackson abbastanza da far ruzzolare il ragazzo. Fu un momento pieno di risate e parole troppo oscene per bambini sotto i tredici anni.

Ma, naturalmente, la loro competizione dovette finire una volta che Stiles e Allison si resero conto che la lezione di Derek e Scott fu conclusa. Jackson l'aveva contata come una sua vittoria, ma tutti sapevano chi era il vero vincitore.

Isaac si stava davvero divertendo. Gli piaceva fare snowboard con Danny e Lydia – Jackson era, nella migliore delle ipotesi, _tollerabile._ Sperava soltanto che avrebbe avuto almeno la possibilità di fare una corsa con la persona con cui voleva davvero. Avere bei ricordi era importante per Isaac, e avere la possibilità di sfrecciare giù per la montagna con Scott sembrava uno abbastanza buono.

Ogni tanto, Isaac intravedeva Scott sulla collina. In un primo momento, il ragazzo sembrava piuttosto instabile. Isaac voleva andare da lui e offrirgli un aiuto. Ma mentre la mattinata passava, quando Isaac lo vide, sembrava fare sempre meglio con ogni corsa. E questo rendeva Isaac orgoglioso del suo amico.

Ma sembrava che l'altro suo amico non se la passasse tanto bene. Derek era un disastro completo e totale. Era sorprendente. 'Divertente' pensò Isaac mentre sedeva nella neve, aspettando Lydia e Danny vicino agli ascensori, che non avevano alcun problema a divertirsi di una corsa leggera. 'Avrei pensato che sarebbe stato bravo in questo. O almeno _meglio_ di quanto è adesso'.

Isaac ridacchiava tra sé ogni volta che vedeva Derek ruzzolare nella neve. 'Lo sentirà domani' ridacchiò. Ma, essendo sempre quello attento, Isaac non si perse come Stiles planava verso il ragazzo a terra, aiutandolo subito ad alzarsi. E di certo non si perdeva il modo in cui Derek teneva le mani sulla vita del ragazzo, anche quando era già stabile in piedi. 'Subdolo, subdolo, subdolo...' rifletté Isaac.

 _“Dio,_ dove _sono?_ _”_ gemette Jackson, crollando nella neve accanto a Isaac. “Saremmo dovuti già salire adesso e probabilmente superarli _ancora_ sulla collina”.

Isaac guardò Jackson, divertito, ma curioso di sapere come questo ragazzo potesse essere così infantile a volte. “Penso che possano aver organizzato questa cosa dell'intera uscita a pranzo per Stiles e Derek”.

Jackson alzò gli occhi. “Non _dovrebbero_ _farlo_ _._ Quei due idioti hanno solo bisogno di togliere la testa dai loro culi e scopare subito”.

Isaac trasalì mentalmente al linguaggio colorito del suo amico. “Posso quasi immaginare di cosa si preoccupino, però. Hanno in corso un'amicizia davvero bella. Non vogliono rovinarla complicando le cose o ammettere sentimenti che non sono nemmeno sicuri che siano corrisposti”.

“Come possono _non_ essere sicuri? Stiles sbava sopra il ragazzo ogni secondo che sono insieme e Derek minaccia di uccidere le persone con un solo sguardo se anche solo si _avvicinano_ a Stiles”.

Isaac ridacchiò. Non si sbagliava.

“Lascia perdere” brontolò Jackson, tornando in piedi. “Andiamo, Lahey. Partiamo senza di loro”.

Isaac guardò la mano tesa verso di lui e si lasciò alzare.

In realtà non superarono Danny e Lydia sulla collina, ma sembravano abbastanza vicino. Si stava avvicinando mezzogiorno e Lydia pensava che fosse il momento di mettere in azione il suo piano. Isaac non ne sapeva i dettagli. C'era qualche trucchetto in questione, dove tutti programmavano di andare in un posto solo, ma poi alcuni decidevano di andare altrove, fino a quando non rimanevano i due, ma oltre a questo, Isaac non aveva davvero prestato attenzione. Era stato troppo distratto quando gli era stato detto che avrebbe fatto snowboard insieme a Scott. Era quello che aveva segretamente sperato per tutta la mattinata.

“Ti ho visto un paio di volte, Isaac. Sei veramente bravo” sorrise Scott, seduto accanto a lui mentre aspettavano pazientemente che l'ascensore li portasse su per la collina.

“Oh, uhm, grazie”. Fu facile nascondere il rossore in occhiali così grandi. 'Questo significa che mi stava guardando...' Doveva sforzarsi di evitare di ghignare esternamente. Cercò di essere razionale. 'Calmati, Lahey. Probabilmente stava guardando tutti...'

“Quindi l'hai fatto prima?”

“Sì” annuì. “Mio padre ha portato me e mio fratello una volta. Dopo di che, io e Cam siamo tornati un paio di volte ogni inverno. Era uno sciatore molto più bravo di me”.

“Scommetto che fosse piuttosto impressionante su uno snowboard”.

Isaac sorrise, ricordando il fratello con affetto. “Vero”.

Scott mise una mano sopra quella di Isaac, un gesto di comprensione e di grande conforto per il ragazzo biondo.

Era in momenti come questi, tra i momenti divertenti che aveva con i suoi amici, che Isaac ricordava suo fratello. Camden era un fantastico fratello maggiore, praticamente il bambino d'oro della famiglia, probabilmente il motivo per cui loro padre aveva reagito alla sua morte così duramente. Dopo la morte di Camden, le cose erano andate fuori controllo per l'anziano Lahey, spesso sfogando la sua rabbia e depressione sul figlio più giovane. Ma Isaac imparò a dimenticare queste cose; a dimenticare i brutti momenti e a concentrarsi sui bei ricordi che aveva. Per questo era così importante per lui avere il maggior numero di bei ricordi che poteva.

Una volta fuori dall'ascensore, si posizionarono al bordo del pendio.

“Pronto?” sorrise Scott, bloccando il piede in posizione sulla sua tavola.

Isaac sorrise. “Pronto”.

Scott fece strada, scendendo giù per la montagna come se l'avesse fatto per anni. Era un grande miglioramento da dove aveva iniziato oggi. Diamine, Isaac non avrebbe nemmeno immaginato che questa fosse la prima volta di Scott. Era sul punto di muoversi, a seguire il suo amico, quando Scott guardò alle spalle verso Isaac e gli rivolse un altro sorriso.

Isaac era semplicemente fermo su una superficie piana. Non si era nemmeno mosso. Così si chiese come fosse possibile che ora stesse con la faccia nella neve.

'Calmo, Lahey. Molto calmo' si rimproverò. Mettendosi in piedi, alzò lo sguardo e ringhiò per la frustrazione. Scott aveva visto tutto. Il ragazzo si era fermato non più a quindici metri di distanza e ora stava guardando verso Isaac.

'Fai finta di niente. Nessun grosso problema. Vai lì e fai l'indifferente...' si istruì Isaac prima di dirigersi verso Scott.

“Ehi, stai bene?” chiese Scott, preoccupato, quando Isaac si fermò accanto a lui.

“Sì” disse Isaac, schiarendosi la gola. “Era solo... non livellato...” mentì. “Nessun problema”.

Scott sorrise di sollievo. Si levò il guanto, prima di portare la mano ai capelli di Isaac. “Hai un po' di neve...”

Isaac si trovò di nuovo grato per i grandi occhiali sul viso. Fece del suo meglio per evitare di appoggiarsi al contatto, nelle dita che gli attraversavano i capelli.

“Hai i capelli molto ricci” osservò Scott, malinconicamente. Dopo pochi istanti, sorrise di nuovo, infilando la mano nel guanto. “Sei pronto?”

Isaac improvvisamente si ricordò che sarebbe stata una buona idea respirare. Annuì. “Sì-oh!”

E ancora, Isaac si trovò a cadere nella neve. 'È questo che _Derek_ sta passando?' dovette chiedersi. Sentì Scott ridacchiare.

“Isaac, pensavo che fossi bravo in questo”.

Cercò una scusa. ”Ho _fame._ La mia fame mi rende _goff_ _ _o”__ si difese.

Scott rise di nuovo prima di chinarsi per aiutare il suo amico.

Tornando su due gambe, Isaac si sentì arrossire, notando improvvisamente quanto Scott fosse vicino accanto a lui, quanto fermamente le mani gli tenessero la vita. 'È _questo_ che Derek sta passando?' dovette chiedersi, lasciando cadere rapidamente le mani lungo i fianchi. Scott, d'altra parte, si prese un paio di secondi per assicurarsi che Isaac fosse stabile prima di rilasciare la presa.

Isaac si schiarì di nuovo la gola, dominando il desiderio di baciare Scott. Questo non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. “I-um. Sto bene. Forza... andiamo”. Ridacchiò, colpendo leggermente Scott sulla spalla. “Di questo passo, gli altri staranno probabilmente aspettando in fondo alla collina, eh?”

Scott rise. “Amico, di chi è _la_ colpa di _questo_?” e così, Scott girò la sua tavola verso la discesa, sfrecciando lungo il sentiero, correndo sulla neve.

Isaac sospirò, guardandolo andare, desiderando che fosse rimasto. “ _Tua_ _”_ mormorò nell'aria fredda di montagna. Senza aggiungere altro, seguì Scott verso il punto dove i loro amici stavano aspettando mentre cercava di dimenticare i sentimenti svolazzanti nel suo stomaco. Andava bene. Dimenticare queste cose era qualcosa che Isaac aveva imparato a fare molto tempo fa.

/\/\/\

Isaac piaceva pensare di sé come una persona percettiva. A volte gli piaceva sedersi e osservare l'ambiente, guardare la gente svolgere le loro attività, come stava facendo sulla pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio. Aveva visto una madre scorrere sul ghiaccio e insegnare alla figlia a pattinare per la prima volta. Aveva visto un gruppo di ragazzi gareggiare l'uno contro l'altro intorno alla pista. Stava attualmente guardando come un ragazzo svolazzasse un po' troppo vicino dietro a una ragazza, probabilmente attratto dal suo bell'aspetto e affascinante sorriso. Il problema era che quella ragazza era Allison.

Il biondo si mosse da dove si stava riposando. Uscì sul ghiaccio e pattinò in direzione di Allison, prendendo la mano nella sua, sorridendole quando alzò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

Allison sorrise calorosamente, accarezzando il braccio di Isaac mentre continuava a pattinare con lui, mano nella mano.

Questo gli diede l'opportunità di guardare da sopra la spalla, fissando il ragazzo che stava guardando la sua amica. Allison era occupata e Isaac stava per essere dannatamente sicuro che tutti lo sapessero; anche se non era occupata con lui.

Sebbene fosse tecnicamente sua rivale, ancora più importante, Allison era amica di Isaac. E anche se lei era la ragione per cui Scott non fosse single, _era_ la ragione per cui Scott fosse felice. E questa era tutta la ragione di cui Isaac aveva bisogno per guardare la ragazza quando Scott non era in giro per farlo da sé.

“Vedo Occhio di Falco scendere dal suo trespolo” rifletté la ragazza.

Isaac sbuffò ironicamente. “Quante volte Scott ti ha fatto guardare gli Avengers?”

Rise. “Penso forse... circa dodici. Ma ad essere onesti, l'avevo già visto quattro volte per conto mio”.

Isaac sorrise, divertito da quanto bene stessero insieme lei e Scott. Era solo una come Allison che Isaac pensava fosse abbastanza degna per l'amore di Scott. “Sono venuto solo per assicurarmi che i cani venissero tenuti a bada”.

Allison sorrise. “Oh, grazie, Isaac. Ora suppongo che non dovrò sparare a quel ragazzo con il mio taser”.

“L'hai portato _con_ te?”

“È sempre bello venire preparati”.

Isaac rise. “Ora desidero essere rimasto semplicemente in disparte”.

“Ehi, adesso. Sono sicura che Scott apprezzerà il tuo attaccamento per la sua ragazza. Io lo apprezzo molto” sorrise, abbracciando il braccio di Isaac. “Inoltre” aggiunse “la notte è giovane. E c'è la possibilità che _Jackson_ possa fare qualcosa degno del taser”.

Sì. Se c'era qualcuno per cui Isaac poteva farsi da parte, era lei.

/\/\/\

Isaac era pronto per una bella, lunga notte di sonno dopo la sua giornata ricca di divertimento. Con un sorrisetto trascinò il suo materasso ad aria _secca_ nella sala, per rendere più complicato a Derek provare una replica dello scherzo della mattina. Quando chiuse gli occhi per prendere finalmente un po' di sonno, l'ultima cosa che si aspettava fu di avere qualcuno sopra di lui solo poche ore più tardi.

“Cosa? Cosa sta succedendo?” gridò, alzandosi allarmato mentre cercava di vedere i dintorni attraverso l'oscurità.

“È un tuo problema ora”.

Lanciò un'occhiata a dove proveniva la voce. Era Derek. Confuso, guardò nel proprio grembo per vedere Scott armeggiare con la coperta per provare ad infilarcisi sotto. _'_ _Scott?_ _'_

“Cosa...?” iniziò a chiedere a Derek, ma il ragazzo più grande era già andato via.

'Oh, le sue mani si stanno muovendo. Le sue _mani_ si stanno _muovendo_ _!_ ' Isaac cercò di calmarsi quando sentì quelle palme moleste scivolare sul suo corpo. Isaac afferrò i polsi di Scott, fermando i loro movimenti, mentre il ragazzo esortava semplicemente Isaac a sdraiarsi in modo che potesse usarlo come cuscino. Considerando il suo comportamento, Scott o era ubriaco o stanco morto. Incapace di sentire l'odore alcol su di lui, sembrava che fosse la seconda.

“Isaac” mormorò Scott. “I 'uoi capelli sono 'olto 'olto ricci”.

Isaac arrossì. 'Cosa c'è tra lui e i miei capelli?' dovette chiedersi, prima che quelle mani cominciassero a muoversi di nuovo. “Scott? Amico? Che ne dici se ti sposto nella stanza di Allison, eh? Ci piace Allison, giusto?”

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, posando la testa sul petto di Isaac. “Mm-hmm. Va bene però... ci piace anche Isaac...” si strofinò nel petto caldo, avvolgendogli intorno le braccia e appoggiando una gamba sopra la coscia di Isaac.

Isaac fu sorpreso. “Aspetta, cosa? Cosa _significa?_ Scott? _Scott?_ _”_

Purtroppo il ragazzo si era finalmente addormentato, quelle mani calde e moleste avevano trovato in qualche modo il modo di infilarsi sotto la maglia di Isaac per accarezzare la sua pelle.

Isaac sprofondò di nuovo contro il cuscino, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro pesante. 'Questo non può essere buono... forse dovrei portarlo sopra da solo. Grazie _mille,_ Derek...'

Si spostò, pronto ad alzarsi e portare il dormiente Scott al piano di sopra. 'Ma...'

Isaac non poté negare di trovarsi molto comodo nell'avere Scott premuto contro di lui. Aveva voluto avere una possibilità di tenerlo così da molto tempo ormai. Così, nonostante la parte razionale del suo cervello gli dicesse che non era giusto per Allison, decise di lasciarsi andare.

'Per questa sera, poi... solo stasera. Forse posso fingere che sei mio... e in mattinata, lo dimenticherò. Al mattino, potrai ritornare da Allison. Ma solo per stasera... per favore, sii mio...'

Isaac sospirò contento, strofinandosi contro la morbida zazzera di capelli. Circondò Scott, passandogli delicatamente le mani sulla schiena, ascoltando il russare morbido del ragazzo. Cullato dal rumore e dal calore emesso dal ragazzo, Isaac finalmente chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare al sonno.

Per quanto divertente, era stata una lunga giornata per Isaac Lahey. E alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, Isaac sperava al di là della speranza che la notte sarebbe stata altrettanto lunga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Isaac Lahey... mi sento male per lui. È come un cucciolo preso a calci che si avvicina ancora timidamente perché vuole e ha bisogno di affetto. Del tipo, si prenderà tutti gli abusi perché poi, almeno, vuol dire che non sarà solo. Gah! Isaac feels! Povero cucciolo.
> 
> Perché la gente chiede per queste cose?! Perché vuoi vedere Isaac triste? (Probabilmente perché tu non vuoi vederlo triste ed eri alla ricerca di qualche Scisaac allegra, ma ti ho dato questo, oh no, mi dispiace DX). Va bene comunque. Perché sembra che Derek non sia l'unico subdolo, subdolo, subdolo.
> 
> In un'altra nota, wow. A voi ragazzi piace molto richiedere roba.


End file.
